


this isn't funny ( so don't u dare laugh )

by howfunny



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, funny?, i think it's funny, might be a oneshot, sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howfunny/pseuds/howfunny
Summary: Time traveling, Harry had decided, was not fun. It especially wasn't fun when you weren't sure where you are, how you got here, or how to get back.





	this isn't funny ( so don't u dare laugh )

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! so idek if i'll ever get around to writing this but ill try !

HPOV

Brevity is the soul of wit, or so I'm told. Personally, I'm rather inclined to believe everyone is dumb and that you should all fuck yourselves. I'm kidding. Well, I'm not but let's pretend I am. Normally, I would be sitting in the Great Hall across from Ron and Hermione but as fate would have it, I'm in the middle of some muggle park at midnight and I have absolutely no clue how I got here. Or maybe I've just forgotten. Now, I'm not gonna lie, being alone at 12:00pm in the middle of no where, normally wouldn't scare me, but for some odd reason, the fact that my wand was no where to be found and I seemed be 11 years old was really freaking me out.

I reach back hesitantly to search for my wand and I cant say I'm surprised when I don't find it. Staying calm is what I should be focusing on right? And considering the circumstances, I think I'm doing fairly well. Or, I was doing fairly well until I realized that I probably time traveled and would now have to figure out where I am and how to get back without going insane or deleting myself from existence. Easy, some would say, compared to defeating a Dark Lord. 


End file.
